


吉原花街三两事——02

by SapphireFumiya



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireFumiya/pseuds/SapphireFumiya
Summary: 花魁和新造之间的相互慰藉。Black Belt组的非性转百合。提及ya次方和河井。
Relationships: fumiminato, 井上港人 - Relationship, 佐野文哉, 佐野文哉/井上港人
Kudos: 1





	吉原花街三两事——02

在送走了大泽之后，佐野今天并没有需要接待驯染的安排。很多时候，佐野日子可以说得上是清闲。大泽作为幕府贵族事务繁忙，且他作为被寄予厚望的家臣候选出入吉原也早就有不少风言风语。大泽出入吉原其实并不频繁，佐野作为花魁本身能接待的客人也不多。

今天也是一个可以睡懒觉的悠闲假期——如果新造井上不来打扰他的话。

“真羡慕呐，大泽回来了你整个人都变开心起来了呢。”井上港人语气中带了点不满的开玩笑道，“真好，他一回来就赶着来见你。纯喜就从来不会出征回来先来见我，感情真好嫉妒了。”

港人总是这样，没心没肺的开着玩笑仿佛好像一切都无所谓。但大家都很明白，港人在对待纯喜的时候比谁都还要在乎这些“没所谓”的细节。每当他用玩笑来掩盖自己的难过故作坚强的时候，佐野总会觉得他有点可怜，正所谓欲盖弥彰。

“今天也要吗？”佐野有些无奈的问道。

“当然啦，哪有因为大泽回来了就冷落我的道理有。”港人甜甜的笑着露出了可爱的小虎牙，眼睛眯成了一条线。也不给回答的时间，佐野就感觉到自己的嘴唇被港人堵住，口腔被撬开，港人的舌头顺势滑了进来夺走了自己的呼吸。

两个游女互相缠绵的场景，倘若被妈妈和驯染们知道了那会大发雷霆吧。到底是为什么会演变成这样呢？佐野文哉觉得自己也不太清楚了。最开始的时候是港人哭得泣不成声的找到自己，拜托自己帮他练习——为了让纯喜更舒服的练习。花魁对新造的指导从来都只是在礼仪规矩还有才艺方面，没有也不可能有花魁指导新造性爱这种的荒谬的事情。但是看到港人哀求自己的样子，佐野最后还是心软了。

在和佐野深吻的同时，港人解开了佐野的和服，里面的白色内衬让他觉得有些扫兴。

“明明里面什么都不穿最舒服了~”港人总是这样，来找佐野的时候只穿着薄薄一层的浴衣，里面什么也不穿任凭浴衣的布料和自己的私处摩擦。

“话说回来，我给你的建议是不是效果特别好~”

“就……还行吧。”佐野当然明白他在说什么，真空穿浴衣这个馊主意就是井上港人向他提的，虽然他也的确听了这个建议就是了。当然了佐野文哉也不可否认……显然也如他所诉，大泽的确很开心效果很好……

“真羡慕，ふみや一直都是那么瘦。不像我稍不注意就会发胖。”佐野身上的内衬也已经被港人所脱下，纤细羸弱的身体毫无遮掩的暴露在了空气中。虽然港人总是觉得自己不够瘦，但佐野不这么觉得，身上附上了恰到好处的脂肪，每次被对方抱住都觉得很舒服很温暖。

“那么，我开始了哦。”

“嗯……”佐野被港人压倒在了床上，嘴唇再次被覆盖舌头深入口中翻腾搅动，佐野选择了闭上了眼睛迎合这个深吻。大概是从港人日益增长的性欲越来越无法控制吧，刚开始只为让纯喜更加舒服的练习已经演化成了游女之间的相互慰藉——亦或是港人性欲的发泄途径。他们之间的亲密接触没有任何逾矩的感情，只是单纯的受情欲支配。

佐野仍然记得当初港人拙劣的吻技，只会张着嘴巴啥也不做，当初自己还笑他不是在接吻仿佛是在被人工呼吸。然而把当初那样单纯的港人拖入情欲的深渊无法自拔的罪人，不是别人正是自己。

“ふみや一点都不主动。”港人有点不耐烦，没好气的说道。佐野有点无奈，但又乖乖的含住了港人的性器亲吻吮吸了起来。

身上敏感的地方被温暖狭小的口腔含住，舌苔微微摩擦着自己的前端，有点痒又有点酥麻的感觉让港人不禁舒服得“啊……”了一声。显然自己情不自禁发出的声音激励了自家花魁，吮吸得更加卖力了。港人感慨，不愧是飞鸟屋的当家花魁，果然技术很好。好舒服……好舒服……快感猛烈的袭来，完全无法抵御只能向情欲投降，港人在佐野的口中释放了自己的第一次。

“みなと，舒服吗？”佐野吞咽下了港人所释放的白浊，双眼朦胧的盯着港人看，仿佛是努力学习之后要糖吃的小孩子一样。

“嗯……很舒服哦……ふみやくん、ありがとう。”港人仿佛是还沉浸在第一次释放的余韵当中，神情还有些恍惚，说话有些断断续续又口齿不清。

“那么就再给みなと服务一次吧♡”似乎是因为受到了夸奖心情变得很好，佐野笑得一脸天真烂漫的说出了这句话。

港人听话的打开了双腿，等着花魁为自己服务。或许是游女都有天生淫荡的体质吧，港人的下面早就是一片温热潮湿，后庭和大腿根部的液体在昏黄的光线下发亮，因为水太多甚至床单上面都湿润了一片。

“みなと果然性欲好强……好多水……”佐野的言语里不带有任何的调戏意味，是发自内心的在感慨和佩服港人的淫荡。

“哼……明明ふみや现在下面也都是水。”港人有些不甘心的反驳道。

“彼此彼此嘛♡”

港人底下水很多，佐野插入第一根手指其实并不困难。虽然早就已经体验过了很多次，但佐野还是会忍不住感慨港人里面的紧致……明明是身经百战的吉原游女，却还是有仿佛处子一般的柔软和紧致……佐野相信，港人定能成为比自己更加出色优秀的花魁。如果……他不一心死在河野纯喜身上的话。

佐野紧接着插入了第二根手指，湿热的内壁正在努力的适应异物的侵入。此时港人早已沉浸在欢愉之中，还不满足的用手玩弄自己胸前的凸起，大力的揉捏和摩擦，动作十分粗暴对待自己毫无温柔可言。在第三根手指的插入之时，港人又舒服得忍不住的叫了出声“啊……好棒好舒服……”港人面带笑容很是色情十分享受着被充满的感觉。

佐野的三根手指在紧致的内壁里面搅动和探索，虽说早就清楚明白了港人的敏感点但果然不可以这么轻易的让港人舒服~还得再恶作剧一下才行。

明明就什么都知道！港人只觉得他家花魁实在太坏心眼了，手指明明在里面四处搅动可是就是不往敏感点那里触碰，实在是太过分了！港人很生气后果很严重下次绝对要让花魁吃亏一次。

“ふみやくん是个讨人厌的卑鄙小人。”港人有点恼羞成怒的赌气说道。

看到港人这幅生闷气的模样，佐野决定不再调戏他。手指一并用力，毫不留情，一次又一次精准的往港人内壁的敏感点上插去。“啊……嗯……不行了好厉害……”强劲的刺激让港人混乱了，露出了痴迷又色情的神态。好像是快感达到了巅峰，港人有些疲惫躺在床上喘息，但是嘴角却满含笑意很是满足。

真是荡妇。佐野心想，自己和港人都是。

一把抓住港人的手往自己的下身探去，佐野突然觉得有点讽刺。刚才还在感慨港人水多，其实自己也不也是如此，下身早就也是一片湿漉漉，而且内壁还瘙痒得难受。好想……好想被插入……手指也好玩具也好男人的阴茎也好快点……快点把我填满吧……被情欲所左右的花魁脑子里只剩下了这样一个想法。

“ふみやくん，接下来就让我来服务你吧。”港人像是回过神来了。礼尚往来是美德，港人也会让ふみやくん舒服的。

“嗯……好哦。”

佐野花魁放荡的身体在等待着他的新造井上港人肆意玩弄。


End file.
